


fingers like water

by cravingformore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is performing at a club Natsu Dragneel happens to be in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a video that I'm not that proud about and suddenly got this idea. I would write it elsewhere with OC's, but I like AO3 too much so I made it Fairy Tail.
> 
> M just in case.

Natsu Dragneel had a cold martini with an olive in his hand. His seat was at the bar, for he was supposed to be watching a man suspected to be a smuggler, and from the bar he could see everyone.

A bit too much too, it would seem, after a tall, curvy and very pretty blonde stepped up to the stage.

She caught everyone's attention immediately. Her dress, however long, left little to imagination as it hugged her figure, showed off her breasts and the cut along her leg showed just enough to know she had no panties. 

The club she was supposed to be performing in was classy, everyone wearing black suits and dresses, people standing around talking politics and other unimportant things. Or unimportant after the woman appeared. When she walked on stage, everything else lost its interest. Even Natsu, a trained spy, had only her in his vision. In the middle of all black she stood in a midnight blue dress.

A quick glance to his programme of the evening told him that this was Lucy Heartfilia, and she would not be singing tonight. However much she looked like a singer, she made her way to the pianoforte, and sat down. She lifted her gloved hands on top of the keys - she had several rings on top of the small black gloves - and with a breath, they started to move.

Her fingers slid across the keys like water and her body followed with them. The sad tune of the song seemed to start from her fingers, spreading to her arms and from her arms the rest of the body followed. Many women cried. Men had to sit down. Everyone was silent. The way Lucy Heartfilia played touched everyone's heart. The tune played was unknown, but everyone felt cold and lonely. The tune continued on, up to a climax that made Natsu sniff. Suddenly the song was over. As quick as the ending was, it was perfect with the way it was performed in. No one knew a better way to end it.

Before anyone could clap after the shock of a song, a new song started, this one being being more positive, if you could call it that. The fingers rested at first, this time. The body started. 

This song was clearly of sexual arousal.

Lucy's head was thrown back, yet her hands found their way to the right keys. When the song started, she started breathing in sync. Her head was thrown around, her body sung more than any voice could, and her fingers again slid on the keys like water. She clearly knew her song.

Natsu found himself thinking that this performance was pure sex. 

Even he, at work, was aroused and found it impossible to look away from her. Warnings from his partner went to deaf ears and he didn't notice a man slip out of the club. Yet he knew this performance was worth even his job.

This song's climax was built up like an actual climax. Slow at first, it started to build up and then suddenly an explosion. The song was finished with a few funny tunes. The artist herself was shining of sweet sweat and breathing heavily, and on her face was what Natsu only could imagine was her climax face.

She didn't wait for applause this time, either. The third and last song started as soon as the previous one ended.

It started sweet and gentle. This tune was clearly a happy tune. Her body again reacted to what the fingers said. Moving only slightly, the song began to build up. It sounded so happy.

Then suddenly it was an angry storm. Her fingers were all over the place, no one could follow them as angry words were spoken without saying anything. Lucy's face was overcome by an angry façade.

After this storm was a short pause and the song continued, a bit to the sad side at first and then again building up into happy tunes. After a while, a sudden change in mood was made. Natsu wondered how it was possible as she had not changed the keys she played, but then realised that most of this song, too, was sung with her body.

Another change in the mood and Natsu felt comfortable and warm, like someone was comforting him. Lucy's body always kept the slow pace, her face had a small smile.

The song ended. Lucy Heartfilia stood up and bowed before leaving the stage and her entire audience in a daze.

After a few minutes a grand applause was heard to Lucy's changing room, and she smiled.

The man she had been waiting for was here.

She went to open her door and there stood a handsome man with salmon hair and a mean glare. He pushed his way in.

"Did you like my performance?" asked she with a coy smile.

Natsu mumbled something in response as he sat on her sofa.

"Come on, now, Dragneel. You know it was all for you."

"I barely recognised you, Luce." His voice showed no emotion.

Lucy pouted, "Did I at least look my part?" 

"You lived your part," said Natsu looking away. "You really do love this life, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Except me," said Natsu getting up and coming uncomfortably close to Lucy. Lucy didn't reply but looked into his eyes, changing from the other to the other fast. "You have to admit, each one of those performances were about me."

"You wouldn't know that." Lucy sounded defensive and angry.

"Wouldn't I?" said Natsu lowly, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "The first was when I found you... All alone, lonely in the rain. Cold to the bone." He noticed Lucy stopped breathing and smirked, pressing his lips to her jawline. "The second one was the Kilmeny incident... You remember, don't you?" he chuckled. Lucy took a sharp breath in. Natsu moved again, this time his lips dangerously close to her washer spoke. "The third told our story... How much you love me."

Lucy pushed him away. "Whatever I thought when composing them, they did their job. My man got away, you fail your job." She sounded angry but she had a victorious smile on until she saw Natsu's.

"I never lose, Lucy."

Properly pulling away he takes out a radiophone and talks into it. "Gray?"

"Yes, Flame Brain?" a bored sound comes through. 

"You got him?" Natsu checks looking straight into Lucy's lethal eyes.

Gray is heard as a scoff. "Yes, we got him. You did a great job."

"Of course I did," says Natsu with a smirk and puts the radiophone away.

Lucy is in one of her lethal moods, so Natsu knows to back off. "Maybe next time's your turn, Luce. I doubt it, however."

"I swear, I hate you, and I will kill you, Natsu Dragneel!" he hears through the now closed door.

However Natsu has a smile on his face, because now he knows that what they have is not only sexual attraction, but love that is returned. Maybe one day they'll end this feud they have and live happily ever after.

He doubts it. After all, this is not a fairy tale.


End file.
